Telmarines and Temptations
by fanwriter1245
Summary: Part 2 of 3. The Pevensies return to Narnia, and this time, they're bringing along their friend, Eva! They quickly learn that the Narnia they knew is not exactly the one they've come back to. As Elaine and Peter face strains on their relationship, Edmund will find a new romance of his own. Things start to get more complicated when Caspian comes into the picture. EdmundxOC PeterxOC
1. Return to Narnia

Eva was sitting at the train station bored. She, Elaine, and the other Pevensies were all heading to boarding school for the upcoming year. They were expected to still get a good education in the midst of the current war that continued around them, presenting continuous danger every day. Peter and Elaine were in their own little world yet again, and the others were off somewhere else.

Eva had become friends with the group when she had moved in near the Professor's house only a few weeks after they had moved in themselves. She was Edmund's age, and the two of them had since become very good friends. While Eva was still considered a child, she was quite mature for her age. The other Pevensies and Elaine adored her, quickly 'adopting' her into their group.

No one had yet told her of Narnia.

Peter and Elaine walked hand in hand along the platform in the station, waiting for their train to arrive as they soaked in their remaining moments together. While they still considered themselves to be husband and wife, to the rest of the world, they were just boyfriend and girlfriend. All of the Pevensies knew that it wouldn't be easy to explain to others how two 16-year-olds got married especially when there was no solid written evidence. All they had were their Narnian wedding rings which were enough for them, but not for anyone in this world.

It was strange to have the mind of someone in their 30's but be stuck in a teenage body. While everyone was still trying to adjust to the huge change after a whole year, Elaine knew that it was hardest on Peter. It didn't help that once they started boarding school, they were going to be separated more often than not since they went to two different schools. It was fortunate that the two schools were right across from each other. If they had to be separated for the whole school year, they didn't know what they would do.

Two boys passed the couple, and one of them purposefully bumped into Peter rather roughly.

"Watch where you're going, freak!" the boy said. "Apologize. Now."

"Excuse me?" Peter said angrily.

"Peter, just forget it," Elaine said, lightly tugging on his hand.

"Is this your girlfriend?" the boy asked with a smug smile on his face. "She's out of your league, mate. Way, way out of your league." The boy looked at Elaine and smirked. "Why don't you come with us, sweetheart? We'll show you a good time."

Peter let go of Elaine's hand and punched the boy in the face.

"Peter, stop!" Elaine cried. This was the umpteenth fight he had gotten into, and they hardly ever ended well.

As a fight broke out between the three boys, a crowd gathered around them chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

What Elaine wouldn't have given to have her old staff back in her hands. That was one of the things she missed most. She saw Lucy and Susan join the crowds, watching with fear and annoyance respectively. Eva joined the two of them not long after with curious eyes. That was something Elaine noticed about her. She seemed curious about everything.

When one of the boys roughly pressed Peter's head against the wall, Edmund broke through the crowd and tackled him in an effort to help his brother.

"Edmund!" Lucy cried out.

The boy held Peter's head over the track while the other kicked him in the gut. Edmund knocked down the second boy and they all continued to fight.

Elaine turned her head at the sound of whistles and saw two soldiers coming over to the fighting boys. They roughly yanked the four of them off each other.

"Act your age!" the soldier barked at them. If only he knew…

Eva, Susan, and Lucy joined Peter, Elaine, and Edmund, and they all went to a bench that looked at the track where their train would be coming soon.

Elaine held Peter's hand while Lucy sat next to him and Susan sat next to her. Eva stood next to the bench as Edmund came over.

"You're welcome," Edmund said to Peter.

"I had it sorted," Peter insisted.

"No, you didn't," Elaine told him.

"What was it this time?" Susan asked as Peter stood up from the bench. Eva took his empty seat next to Elaine and Lucy.

"He bumped me," Peter told the others.

"So you hit him?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

"No. After he bumped me, they tried to make me apologize, and then they started hitting on Elaine. That's when I hit him."

While no one approved of Peter's decision, all of them minus Eva knew that it couldn't be easy to watch someone else flirt with his wife.

Susan rolled her eyes. "Really? Is it that hard just to walk away?"

"I shouldn't have to. I mean, don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?"

"We are kids," Edmund said.

"Well, I wasn't always."

"Peter…" Elaine said quickly. They still hadn't told Eva of Narnia, and she was going to be really confused if he continued.

"It's been a year," he went on, ignoring her. "How long does he expect us to wait?"

"I think it's time to accept that we live here," Susan said, clearly forgetting about Eva as well. "It's no use pretending any different." Just as Eva was about to ask for clarification, Susan's eyes widened as she looked over and saw a boy walking towards them. "Oh, no." She quickly turned back to the others. "Pretend you're talking to me."

"We are talking to you," Edmund said. Eva smiled. She had always liked his quick witty remarks.

"Ow!" Lucy exclaimed as she bolted off the bench.

"Quiet, Lu!" Susan whispered, hoping she hadn't drawn the attention of the boy.

"Something pinched me!"

"Ow! Elaine!" Eva shouted.

"I didn't do anything!" Elaine said.

"Look, would all of you just—" Susan started, but then they all quickly stood up when everyone felt something on their backs. "What is that?"

"It feels like magic!" Lucy smiled.

"Everyone hold hands."

"I'm not holding your hand!" Edmund said to Elaine.

"Oh, get over it!" she yelled to him as she grabbed his hand.

Edmund snatched Eva's hand as well and they were all linked together. The whole station started to shake and the posters were ripped away as a train passed them.

"What's going on?" Eva yelled.

No one answered her as the train whipped by them, revealing on the other side what looked like a beach.

Elaine smiled broadly, finally realizing what was happening.

The train ended, and they looked in the direction it had gone. Ahead of them was crystal blue water on a beautiful beach that they recognized immediately.

They were back in Narnia.

For someone who had never been transported to the land before, Eva was handling the whole thing extremely well.

"What is going on?" she asked again. She couldn't understand why everyone was handling this so well.

Susan and Lucy looked at each other and giggled before running across the warm sand. Peter took Elaine's hand and ran with her while Edmund did the same with Eva.

"Come on!" he laughed.

They all tossed off their stuffy jackets, shoes, and socks before running into the cool water.

Everyone squealed with delight as they splashed each other over and over again. Lucy and Eva fell over and quickly got soaked.

While Eva was beyond confused, the fact was that she was at a beach instead of waiting for a train to take her to boarding school. She was fairly certain she preferred the former any day. Explanations could wait. Besides, they seemed to be rather calm about the whole situation, and she trusted them more than anything. If they were calm, she felt that she could be too.

Peter looked over at Edmund who was staring at something above them with a confused look on his face. "What is it?" he asked.

"Where do you suppose we are?"

"Well, where do you think?"

"Well, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia."

Everyone looked up and saw what he was talking about. A great big hill covered with very old rocks and ruins overlooked the beach where they were.

"What's Narnia?" Eva asked.

Everyone looked at one another. It was time for Eva to learn of their past.

"You're in Narnia," Lucy smiled. "It's a magical land that's absolutely wonderful! We came here, well, a year ago, and we all were the saviors of the land. We were part of a prophecy and everything!"

"All of you?"

"Well, I wasn't," Elaine said. "But I managed to make things work anyway."

"We're all trained in expert swordsmanship among other things," Lucy continued. "Susan can use a bow and arrow, and Elaine can wield a staff better than anyone. We're the Kings and Queens of this land."

Eva's eyes widened. "You mean the whole time I've known you, I've been friends with royalty?"

Everyone smiled at her amazement and were quite surprised she was accepting everything so easily.

"King Peter the Magnificent," Peter told her with a small bow.

"Queen Elaine the Faithful."

"Queen Susan the Gentle."

"King Edmund the Just."

"Queen Lucy the Valiant."

Eva stood there speechless for a second. "So you are all Kings and Queens in a magical land I've never heard of. Is there anything else I should know?"

Elaine looked at Peter and smiled. She put her arm around his waist as his arm went around her shoulders. "I'm not just Peter's girlfriend. I'm his wife."

"You're _what_?"

"You have to understand, Eva, that when we came here before, we stayed until we all were well into adulthood."

"So how is it you're all young now?"

"When we came to this land, we arrived as teenagers. And no time passes in our world while we're here. So when we returned after many years of living here—"

"You returned as teenagers," Eva finished.

"Exactly. We knew that we couldn't walk around London claiming to be husband and wife while we were only 15 years old at the time. So we had to tell everyone we were just boyfriend and girlfriend. And believe me, that was hard."

"All this time…why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Well, we weren't so sure you would believe us," Edmund laughed. "I mean, can you imagine us trying to explain to you that we were all actually adults because we traveled to a magical land inside a wardrobe?"

"You were transported here through a wardrobe? I suppose not."

"Exactly. But now that you're here, we can finally tell you everything."

"Let's get up there and see what that place is," Peter said referring to the ruins.

Everyone left the beach and made the trek to the ruins, trying to figure out exactly where they were. There was something very, very familiar about the place.

"Wonder who lived here," Lucy said as they all looked around the nearly barren area.

Susan leaned down and picked something up. "I think we did."

"Hey, that's mine," Edmund said as he got closer. He took the small carving from her and looked at it. "From my chess set."

"Which chess set?" Peter asked.

"Well, I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?"

"You had a solid gold chess set?" Eva asked astounded.

"We had everything."

Lucy's eyes widened as if something registered in her mind. "Can't be," she whispered.

Everyone followed her up some stone steps. She began placing Peter, Elaine, Susan, and Edmund in certain positions.

"Don't you see? Imagine walls. And columns, there." She pointed ahead of them at the broken stones. "And a glass roof."

Suddenly, it clicked.

"It's Cair Paravel," Peter said.

"What's that?" Eva asked.

"Where we ruled," Elaine answered. "All of us together. Where we became Kings and Queens. Although my time came a little bit later. Once I married Peter."

"This is a bit much to take in."

Edmund chuckled. "Now you see why we didn't tell you earlier."

The six of them continued exploring, trying to find an answer for why their old home was in ruins. It was shocking to see that the place they had once lived no longer existed.

"Catapults," Edmund said as he bent down, examining some damaged rock.

"What?" Peter asked.

"This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked."

"Who would do such a thing?" Elaine muttered sadly.


	2. Trumpkin

Peter and Edmund went over to one of the stone walls and moved part of it to reveal a door hidden from the rest of the world. After managing to get the door open, Peter then tore off the bottom of his shirt and wrapped it around a stick.

"Don't suppose you have any matches, do you?"

Edmund reached into his bag. "No, but…would this help?" He smiled as he pulled out a flashlight.

Peter rolled his eyes and smiled. "You might have mentioned that a bit sooner."

He tossed away the now useless torch, and they walked down the steps to find a sunlit room with five trunks and various pieces of gold around the room.

"I can't believe it," Peter smiled. "It's all still here."

Edmund, Elaine, Susan, and Lucy went to their respective trunks and started sifting through their old items that they hadn't seen in so long.

"Eva, come here," Lucy called. She began showing the girl everything that they had collected in their time in Narnia. There were all sorts of weapons, clothes, and pieces of jewelry.

Elaine pulled her staff out of her trunk. For reasons she still didn't fully understand, it always managed to fit inside whatever place she put it. It had fit in Father Christmas's sack, and it fit in her trunk. She wrapped her hands around the staff, feeling goosebumps rise up on her skin as the familiar material touched her fingers for the first time in far too long.

Lucy pulled one of her old dresses out of her trunk. "I was so tall," she remarked, holding the dress up to her body.

"Well, you were older then," Susan said.

"As opposed to hundreds of years later…when you're younger," Edmund said wearing his old helmet that was far too big for his head now.

"What is it?" Lucy asked when she noticed Susan looking confused.

"My horn. I must've left it on my saddle the day we went back."

"Your horn?" Eva asked.

"We were all given gifts to help ensure our survival. I was given a bow and arrow and a horn that would guarantee help whenever I blew it. Lucy was given a dagger and a healing potion, Peter was given a sword and a shield, and Elaine was given a staff and a magic mirror."

"What about Edmund?"

Edmund looked at her embarrassed. "Unfortunately, I was off doing…other things at the time."

Peter went towards his own chest. Elaine went over to him as he opened it and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. He pulled out his sword and took it out of the sheath. "'When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its death'," he said, reading the inscription.

"'When he shakes his mane…we shall have spring again'," Lucy finished quietly. "Everyone we knew…Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers…they're all gone."

There was silence between them all, and Eva let them have their moment. She assumed those had been friends who were no longer around since so much time seemed to have passed since the last time they had been here. After all, their home was in complete ruins.

"I think it's time we found out what's going on," Peter said.

Everyone changed out of their school clothes and into their Narnian attire.

Susan lent Eva one of her dresses which fit like a glove. She twirled around in it, loving the way it flared out. She felt so…important.

Elaine relished how it felt to be able to wear her old Narnian dress again. Despite being gone for a year, when she wore her clothes once more, it was almost like they never left.

They left the remains of their old home and walked along the beaches, trying to find some source of life anywhere so they could all figure out what had happened since their absence.

Eva looked over at the river and saw two men in a boat. Then they stopped and picked something up. She gasped when she realized that it was a person! "Look over there!" she said to the others, pointing in the men's direction.

They all ran over and saw that two soldiers were about to toss a tied-up dwarf into the water!

Susan shot an arrow at the boat they were in. "Drop him!" she ordered.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the best choice of words, and the soldiers dropped the dwarf into the water. Peter and Edmund took off to go rescue him before he drowned. Susan shot one of the soldiers, and he fell into the water. The other soldier didn't want to take any chances and dove in after the other.

While Peter rescued the dwarf, Edmund retrieved the soldiers' boat. Peter pulled the dwarf up onto the shore. Lucy quickly cut the ropes tying the poor dwarf's hands together, and he took the cloth off his mouth and spit out some water.

He slowly stood up and looked at the six humans. "'Drop him'!" he said angrily. "That's the best you can come up with?"

Susan glared at the dwarf. "A simple 'thank you' would suffice."

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help."

"Maybe we should have let them," Peter scoffed.

"Peter," Elaine scolded, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Calm down."

"It _was_ a poor choice of words," Eva put in.

"Why were they trying to kill you anyway?" Lucy asked.

The dwarf looked at her. "They're Telmarines. That's what they do."

"Telmarines?" Edmund said in disbelief. "In Narnia?"

"Where have you been for the last few hundred years?"

Lucy smiled a little. "It's a bit of a long story."

Susan handed Peter his sword, and a look of realization crossed the dwarf's face. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me. You're it? You're the Kings and Queens of old?"

"Not me," Eva said. "I'm just someone who got caught up in the journey back. And for the last year had no idea that I was friends with kings and queens."

The dwarf looked at Eva with curious eyes that matched her own.

Peter held his hand out for him to shake. "High King Peter, the Magnificent."

Elaine rolled her eyes. Peter had gotten a bit cocky ever since they had returned to London, and it looked like it was getting a bit worse now that they were back in Narnia. The title of High King had never really gone to his head before. That changed when they had left their home a year ago. She'd had to keep him in line on more than one occasion.

"You probably could've left off the last bit," Susan said.

"Probably," the dwarf laughed.

"You might be surprised," Peter said as he pulled out his sword.

"Oh, you don't want to do that, boy."

"Not me. Her."

Elaine looked at Peter and smirked at him. She recalled the time she had beaten him when they first started training for battle their first time in Narnia. Ever since that day, Killian had trained her for hours and hours until she was covered in bruises, teaching her how to use her staff in battle. And though she had been gone for a year, she had not forgotten those skills.

Peter handed the dwarf his sword, and the dwarf let it fall to the ground when he took it. Everyone chuckled a bit when they saw he could barely lift it.

However, their attitude changed when they saw that the dwarf was actually fairly skilled with the sword despite his size. But he was no match for Elaine and her staff. She did some impressive twirls with the weapon and after a bit of a fight, she knocked Peter's sword out of the dwarf's grasp and pointed her staff at his chest where she could easily deliver a killing blow.

The dwarf looked at her in shock and fell to his knees. "Beards and bedsteads! Maybe that horn worked after all."

"What horn?" Susan asked.

"I would guess your horn," Eva said. "What else could summon you to a magical land?"

"Well, we know she's accepted all this very well," Edmund commented.

"Wait, who blew the horn?" Elaine asked the dwarf.

"Caspian, Miraz's nephew. My friends are taking care of him."

"Who's Caspian?" Eva asked.

"A Telmarine. The heir to the Telmarine throne. We found him in the forest last night. Some Telmarines were coming after him. And I got captured in the process."

"Can you take us to him?" Edmund said.

"I can take you to the other Narnians, but I can't make any promises about Caspian."

Seeing that as their best option, they all got into the small boat the two soldiers had been in, and with six humans and one dwarf, it ended up being quite a struggle. The dwarf introduced himself as Trumpkin, and he floated them down a river deep inside a crevasse. Peter and Elaine rowed the boat along the water while Susan sat next to Lucy and Eva sat next to Edmund.

"They're so still," Lucy remarked, looking up at all the trees above them.

"They're trees," Trumpkin said. "What'd you expect?"

"They used to dance."

Trumpkin sighed. "Wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded. Those who survived retreated to the woods. And the trees, they retreated so deep into themselves that they haven't been heard from since."

"I don't understand. How could Aslan have let this happen?"

"Aslan? Thought he abandoned us when you lot did."

Everyone looked at each other guiltily. They had all been so invested in self-pity for leaving Narnia and being unable to return that they hadn't even thought about how their untimely departure had affected everyone else. As far as all the Narnians knew, their Kings and Queens had left them to fend for themselves. And now it was far too late to convince the ones they had grown so close to that that wasn't the case at all.

"We didn't mean to leave, you know," Peter said.

"Makes no difference now, does it?"

"Get us to the Narnians…and it will."

They sailed along for a bit longer before Trumpkin instructed Peter and Elaine to row them to shore where they would walk for the rest of the way.

Peter, Elaine, Susan, and Edmund all pulled the boat up onto land while Trumpkin anchored it down.

Lucy wandered around a bit, and she saw a bear not far from where they were. "Hello, there," she smiled as she began to walk toward him. The others turned when they heard her voice. "It's all right. We're friends."

The bear began growling, and Trumpkin tried to see what she was talking to. A look of panic crossed his face when he realized what was happening.

"Don't move, Your Majesty," he said to Lucy.

Lucy turned to look at Trumpkin, and when she turned back, the bear was charging at her! Lucy began trying to run as fast as she could to get away from the bear.

"Stay away from her!" Susan shouted, readying her bow.

Everyone retrieved their weapons from the boat to try to stop the bear from hurting Lucy.

"Shoot, Susan! Shoot!" Edmund cried.

Lucy tripped and fell to the ground. The bear loomed over her as she began screaming. Suddenly, arrows were shot into the bear's chest, and he fell over dead. They turned to find that the arrow had come not from Susan's bow, but from Trumpkin's.

"Why wouldn't he stop?" Susan asked softly.

"I suspect he was hungry," Trumpkin answered.

Peter and Elaine ran up to Lucy and helped off the ground. The two of them hugged the girl close to them as Peter continued to point his sword at the bear in case it made any other movement.

"Thanks," Lucy said quietly. Trumpkin looked at her, but said nothing.

"He was wild," Edmund remarked.

"I don't think he could talk at all," Peter added.

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough, that's what you become," Trumpkin told them. "You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember."

He dug his knife into the bear, and Lucy buried her face into Peter's shoulder so as not to see such a horrible thing. Elaine rubbed her back soothingly but found that she soon had to look away as well.

What had become of their beloved Narnia?


	3. The Trek Begins

Peter began leading the others to where all of the Narnians had gone into hiding, but nothing was looking familiar.

"I don't remember this way," Susan said to the others.

"That's the problem with girls," Peter joked. "You can't carry a map in your heads."

"That's because our heads have something in them," Lucy retorted.

Eva and Edmund smiled as they walked side by side.

"If I remember correctly, it was I who navigated all of us in most of our battles," Elaine said to Peter.

"'Most' being the key word," Peter smiled.

"I wish he'd just listen to the D.L.F. in the first place," Susan said.

"What does D.L.F. stand for?" Eva asked.

"Dear Little Friend," Lucy told her.

Trumpkin stopped walking and looked at the humans. "Oh, that's not at all patronizing, is it?"

Peter came to a place where the path divided into two parts. "I'm not lost," he said more to himself than to anyone else.

"No," Trumpkin said. "You're just going the wrong way."

"You last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Woods, and the quickest way there is to cross at the river Rush."

"But unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts."

"That explains it then. You're mistaken."

"But Peter, wouldn't he know more about this land since he's lived here more recently?" Eva asked.

"You've never been here before, Eva. That's why you've been asking so many questions. I know Narnia better than anyone."

Peter turned and continued to walk forward.

"Peter," Elaine said gently. "You really need to take it easy. I know that here, you're used to being in control and having all the answers. But the fact is that we haven't been here for hundreds of years and we have to get to know this place all over again. You need to realize that despite being the High King, you are going to have to start relying on others."

Peter didn't say anything, but he knew deep down that she was right. He just didn't want to admit it. How could he admit that the High King of Narnia didn't even know how to lead six people, much less a kingdom?

They continued on through the woods and eventually found the river Rush. Unfortunately, much to Peter's embarrassment, the river was now far, far below where they stood.

Susan smirked and looked over at Peter. "You see, over time, water erodes the earth's soil, carving deeper—"

"Oh, shut up," Peter mumbled. Elaine smiled at him pitifully. She knew he really had his heart set on proving them all wrong.

"Is there a way down?" Edmund asked Trumpkin.

"Yeah, falling."

"Well, we weren't lost," Peter tried to defend himself.

"There's a ford near Beruna. How do you feel about swimming?"

"I'd rather that than walking," Susan said.

"I'll agree with that," Eva added.

They started to walk when they heard Lucy say, "Aslan? It's Aslan! It's Aslan over there! Don't you see? He's right—" She turned to them excitedly, but when she turned to point him out, Aslan was nowhere to be seen. "…there."

"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asked condescendingly.

"I'm not crazy. He was there. He wanted us to follow him."

Peter looked at her with a hint of sadness in his eyes. It was like he wanted to believe her, but he couldn't find it in himself to do so. That seemed familiar. "I'm sure there are any number of lions in this wood. Just like that bear."

"I think I know Aslan when I see him."

"Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist," Trumpkin said.

"Aslan does exist," Elaine told him. "If it wasn't for him, none of us would've come to Narnia in the first place, and the White Witch would still be around cursing the land with eternal winter."

Eva noticed Edmund tense up a little at the mention of whoever the White Witch was. She was curious as to why he got so nervous at the mere talk of such a person. Sure the fact that she was called a witch meant something, but there had to be more to it.

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy, I ended up looking pretty stupid," Edmund said.

Elaine looked at him, and then back at Peter. "We all did."

Peter looked to where Aslan supposedly had been, and then back at Lucy. "Why wouldn't I have seen him?"

"Maybe you weren't looking," Lucy said.

"I'm sorry, Lu."

Elaine looked at Lucy sadly. She wanted to believe her, but she had to respect her husband's leadership. But there was some part of her that couldn't forget what had happened last time. None of them had believed Lucy, and she had ended up being right all along. She didn't have any reason to lie, and she was not delusional.

But why would Aslan appear only to Lucy? If what Lucy said was true, was Elaine really not looking for him? Didn't she believe he would come back as well?

Peter continued leading them to the Shuddering Woods, but their way was quickly stopped when they came across the Telmarine army at the ford Trumpkin had mentioned. They all hid behind a pile of logs as they watched the army build huge weapons and catapults and other things to be used for war.

"Perhaps this wasn't the best way to come after all," Susan whispered.

They hid as they saw Miraz ride up on horseback and check on the progress of his army. A look of defeat crossed Peter's face as he realized his mistake, and he begrudgingly began leading them away from the army and back to where they had taken a wrong turn. Elaine sighed as she realized they had lost a good couple of hours on their journey.

"So where exactly do you think you saw Aslan?" Peter asked Lucy once they had returned to the gorge.

Lucy looked at them all hardly. "I wish you'd all stop trying to sound like grown-ups. I don't think I saw him, I did see him."

"I am a grown-up," Trumpkin said.

Eva and Edmund smiled again at Trumpkin's sarcasm. They really liked that part of him. They would.

Lucy began walking along the ridge. "It was right over…" She screamed as the ground gave way, and she fell right through!

"Lucy!" Susan screamed.

They all ran over and saw that Lucy was on a small path right below where she had just been standing.

She looked up at them and smiled. "Here."

Elaine shook her head. They could've saved so much time if they had just followed her in the first place. She made a mental note to always believe Lucy about all Narnia matters from here on out.

Everyone climbed down the hidden path and began walking along the river. At one point, Lucy almost tripped and fell into the water, but Trumpkin caught her by the waist beforehand.

Elaine smiled. Even though he tried to hide it under a layer of dislike, Trumpkin cared for all of them in his own way.

After walking for the rest of the day, they finally stopped and set up a camp for the night. It felt really nice to be able to rest their feet. Once they had eaten, everyone settled down on the grass to get a good night's sleep before continuing on their journey.

Eva lay down near Edmund. "This is so cool," she said with a small smile. "I'm friends with Kings and Queens."

"You're certainly taking all of this better than we ever expected you would."

"I'm still kind of confused though."

"That's only natural."

"Well, what happened the last time you were here? You all keep talking about it, but I don't know what you all went through."

"Believe me, Eva, that is a very, very long story. One you will hear in time, but not right now."

"Can I at least get the bottom line?"

Edmund turned to her and propped his head up on his arm. "The four of us were called to Narnia because we were destined to save the land from the evil power of the White Witch who had caused it to be winter for 100 years."

"That sounds awful."

"You have no idea. Well, with the help of Aslan, we defeated her and ruled Narnia for many years."

"Wait, you said only the four you. What about Elaine? Wasn't she there as well?"

"She was there, but the prophecy only called for four humans."

"So why was she there with you all?"

"Because if she hadn't come, she never would've married Peter. It was only a few years after our coronation when Peter and Elaine got married and she became Queen of Narnia. She may not have been in the prophecy, but she's just as important as any of us are. Aslan knew that when he brought her with us."

"Who's this Aslan everyone keeps talking about?"

"He's the Great Lion, the true King of all of Narnia. He saved my life and everyone else's in the battle against the Witch."

"He's a lion?"

"Yes, but he's very wise and loving. When you stand in his presence, you feel…complete. You would've loved to have seen Narnia back then. All of the creatures lived in peace, and we would have festivals nearly every week where even the trees would join us in celebration."

"It's amazing. I still can't believe that all this time, I knew royalty."

"After everything you've seen so far, you're still in disbelief over that?" Edmund laughed.

"I can't help it! I wish I had known sooner."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't. I wouldn't have wanted you treating us any different. We're still your friends."

Eva paused for a moment. "Why do you think I'm here?"

"If I know Aslan, he has a reason for everything. Elaine shouldn't have been here either, but like I said, if she hadn't come with us the first time, Peter would still be unmarried. Not to mention that she's amazing in battle and has saved mine and Peter's life on multiple occasions. So whatever Aslan's reason is, I'm sure it's important."

"But Aslan didn't call us. Caspian did when he blew the horn."

"Maybe so, but Aslan created the horn, so in a way, he did call us."

As Edmund and Eva continued to talk, Elaine lied down close to Peter and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Are you alright?" Elaine asked him. "I know you're still a bit…off about what happened earlier."

"It's just…hard not knowing right from left in a land I used to know like the back of my hand."

"I know. It's hard on all of us. Just remember that everything that we're seeing is Eva's first time. You need to make sure that you are patient with her, just like everyone was patient with us the first time we came and didn't even know how important we were to Narnia's survival."

Peter sighed as he gently rubbed his thumb over Elaine's hair. "I'm sorry I haven't been the best husband lately."

"For better or for worse, darling. I will help you through it all. I always have. Just make sure your heart is in the right place in what you do."

"I'm glad I have you by my side."

"I'm glad you're by my side, too. I love you."

"I love you too."

Peter gently kissed his wife, remembering how much he loved to feel her lips on his.

He fell asleep shortly after, but Elaine remained awake for a little while longer, replaying the events of that day through her mind.

"Lucy, are you awake?" she heard Susan ask. "Why do you think I didn't see Aslan?"

"You believe me?" Lucy said in surprise.

"Well, we got across the gorge."

"I don't know. Maybe you didn't really want to."

"You always knew we'd be coming back here, didn't you?"

"I hoped so. Elaine and I always did."

Elaine smiled at the mention of her name. It was true. She had always believed that they would return to Narnia one way or another.

"I finally just got used to the idea of being in England," Susan said quietly.

"But you're happy to be here, aren't you?"

"While it lasts."

Elaine sighed a little. Everyone was having a tough time getting tossed back into the world they had once ruled, knowing that it would certainly not last forever.

She fell asleep still wondering why she hadn't seen Aslan either.


	4. Meeting Prince Caspian

Everyone at the fire awoke at the sounds of men yelling and swords clanging. Elaine's eyes shot open, and she saw that Peter was no longer next to her, and Lucy was gone as well. She quickly assumed the worst.

Trumpkin doused what was left of the fire, and everyone grabbed their supplies and went running towards the sounds of the fight.

"Peter!" Elaine cried when she saw him with another man who was holding Peter's sword and pointing it at him. Completely ignoring the man, she quickly ran up to her husband and threw her arms around him as she kissed him, thankful he was alive. "Thank goodness you're alright."

Eva gasped in awe as she saw many mythical creatures surrounding them from fauns to centaurs to talking animals.

"I know," Edmund muttered. "You'll get used to it."

The man looked at Peter and then looked at the sword he was holding. "High King Peter," he said in realization. "Queen Elaine."

Elaine slightly nodded to the young man, taking note of his Spanish accent. "You must be Prince Caspian."

"I believe you called," Peter said.

"Well, yes, but…I thought you'd be older."

"That's a bit complicated…" Elaine muttered.

Peter's expression hardened a little. "If you like, we could come back in a few years."

"No!" Caspian said quickly. "No, that's all right. You're just…You're not exactly what I expected."

Elaine smirked as she saw Caspian transfix his gaze onto Susan.

"Neither are you," Edmund remarked.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes," a badger said to them.

A large mouse scampered up to Peter and Elaine's feet. "We have anxiously awaited your return, my lieges," he said with a small bow. "Our hearts and swords are at your service."

"Oh, my gosh, he is so cute," Lucy whispered to Susan.

"Who said that?" the mouse demanded angrily as he drew his sword.

Lucy smiled, embarrassed he had heard her. "Sorry."

When he realized it was the Queen who had spoken, he became embarrassed himself. "Oh, uh, Your Majesty, with the greatest respect, I do believe 'courageous', 'courteous', or 'chivalrous' might more befit a knight of Narnia."

"I believe that you are all three," Elaine told him with a small grin.

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade," Peter smiled.

"Yes, indeed," the mouse replied. "And I have recently put it to good use, securing weapons for your army, sire."

"Good. Because we're going to need every sword we can get."

"Well, then, you will probably be wanting yours back," Caspian said.

Peter took his sword and put it back in his sheath with a glare. Elaine blew a puff of air out through her cheeks. Things were about to get quite interesting.

Caspian and the other Narnians led the group to where the Narnian army had gathered to train for battle against the Telmarines.

When they saw the Kings and Queens approaching, the centaurs lined up and took out their swords, then pointed them out to make a path in honor of their rulers.

Peter, Elaine, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy walked forward through the line of centaurs regally, reminding the Narnians that their Kings and Queens had not forgotten about them. Elaine smiled as one of the child centaurs was holding his sword too low and his father had to pick his arms up to clear the way for them. She winked at the small child, and he smiled broadly at her and held his back even more erect.

Caspian looked at Eva who had stayed behind as the rest of them walked forward. After all, they were not a king or queen like the others. With a small smile, Caspian extended his arm and Eva smiled as she took it. They then followed the others into the training area.

They were met with many Narnians forging weapons for the inevitable battle against the Telmarines.

"It may not be what you are used to, but it is defensible," Caspian said to them.

"Peter," Susan called. "You may want to see this."

Everyone followed her, and they saw drawings on the walls that depicted their previous adventure in Narnia. There was Susan and Lucy riding on Aslan's back, Peter fighting the Witch, the Pevensies' coronation, and even Elaine's marriage to Peter.

"It's us," Susan said.

"What is this place?" Lucy asked Caspian.

"You don't know?"

Caspian took a torch and led them further into the underground training camp. When he reached a dark room, he went over and placed his torch onto some powder which lit up the place. As the fire went around the room, carvings on the wall revealed friends they had known from the last time they had been in Narnia. Looking right at them was a carving of Aslan.

And right in front of them was the cracked Stone Table. Elaine recalled when she and Susan and Lucy had all witnessed Aslan's death at the hands of the White Witch. Susan and Lucy then saw him return in all his glory. Elaine would've loved to have been there to see such an event with her own eyes.

Lucy went up to the Table and ran her hand against it. "He must know what he's doing," she said to the others.

"I think it's up to us now," Peter announced.

Elaine looked at Peter. He was quickly losing faith in the only one who was capable of saving them. And she didn't know what to do to make him see sense.

Peter gathered everyone by the Stone Table and began discussing battle plans.

"It's only a matter of time," he said to everyone. "Miraz's men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle."

"What do you propose we do, Your Majesty?" Reepicheep asked.

"We need to get ready for it."

"To start planning for—" Caspian started at the same time.

Elaine sighed as Peter glared at Caspian who quickly backed down. "Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us," he continued.

"Well, that's crazy. No one has ever taken that castle," Caspian said firmly.

"There's always a first time."

"We'll have the element of surprise," Trumpkin put in.

"But we have the advantage here!" Caspian insisted.

Susan went up next to Caspian. "If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely."

"I, for one, feel safer underground," the badger said.

"Look," Peter said to Caspian. "I appreciate what you've done here, but this isn't a fortress. It's a tomb."

"Yes," Edmund added. "And if they're smart, the Telmarines will just wait and starve us out."

"We could collect nuts!" a squirrel announced.

"Yes! And throw them at the Telmarines!" Reepicheep said. Then he looked pointedly at the squirrel. "Shut up!"

Eva put her hand to her mouth to stifle her giggles. Edmund caught her eyes and smiled at her. Wow, he had a really nice smile...

Reepicheep turned to Peter. "I think you know where I stand, sire."

Peter looked at the head centaur, Glenstorm. "If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?"

"Or die trying, my liege," Glenstorm answered.

"That's what I'm worried about," Lucy said from her position on the Table.

"Sorry?" Peter asked confused.

"You're all acting like there's only two options. Dying here, or dying there."

"I'm not sure you've been listening, Lu."

"No, you're not listening. Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?"

Peter looked at her angrily. "I think we've waited for Aslan long enough."

Elaine sighed heavily. Peter had waited so long to come back to Narnia, but it had taken too long. She now realized just how angry he was. He was angry at Aslan for making them wait so long, and not bringing them back to the land before such a long and hard time passed in Narnia. And he had been holding onto that anger for quite a long time. Perhaps even for the entire year they had waited.

But if he didn't stop harboring such anger, he was going to get hurt in more ways than one, and she wasn't so sure that she would be able to help him.

Peter, Elaine, Susan, and Edmund prepared to go off to storm Miraz's castle while Lucy and Eva would stay behind. Lucy was too young to fight, and Eva didn't have any training. While they were off at the castle, some of the Narnians would stay behind and help train Eva to learn how to swordfight. She would need the skill if she wanted to help protect the others.

Before he left, Edmund found Eva studying all of the drawings on the walls.

"There's no better way to explain what happened than this," he said to her.

"I think I finally understand everything that happened. But why aren't you in some of these pictures with Peter, Elaine, Susan, and Lucy?"

Edmund sighed. "When you first met me, Eva, I was not the same person who went inside the wardrobe. None of us were really, but me? I was a lot different. Before Narnia, I was mean and heartless, and I didn't really care about anyone except myself, constantly wanting to be seen as more than I really was. Things got a lot worse once we were forced to leave our home. I didn't get along with anyone, especially Peter." He pointed to a drawing of the White Witch looking the way she had when he had first seen her. "So when this woman showed up, telling me that I could be better than my siblings to the point where they would be ones serving me as their king, I thought she was the nicest woman I had ever met. I betrayed all of Narnia for her. I told her things that she never should've found out. But I had no idea what kind of woman she really was. She nearly killed me…twice."

"What?" Eva said quietly.

"She kept me hostage for days, and then stabbed me in the stomach during the final battle. If it wasn't for Lucy and her healing cordial..."

"That's why I saw you get so nervous when Elaine mentioned her. Because of what she did to you last time you were here."

He nodded slowly. "Aslan sacrificed himself and died at her hand so that I could live. I think about that every day, wondering why he would do that for me. But even death could not stop him, and he came back and defeated the White Witch."

"And then you were all crowned as Kings and Queens?"

"Right. It was probably the most exciting day of our lives. I'll never forget the feeling of having my crown placed on my head for the first time as Aslan gave me my proper title: Edmund the Just."

"It sounds incredible."

"You have no idea."

"I wish I could've been there."

"I wish you could've too."

Eva smiled and could've sworn she blushed. That was silly though. She and Edmund were nothing more than friends.


	5. Storming the Castle

The troops grabbed their weapons and headed in the direction of the castle with their Kings and Queens in the lead. Once they were close enough, several griffins came forward and flew Caspian, Peter, Elaine, Susan, Edmund, and some of the dwarves over the castle where they could land unseen by most of the guards. Edmund was flown over first so he could signal the others when the guard on watch was taken care of.

Reepicheep and his friends snuck inside to take care of some of the other guards and make it safer for the others to get through the castle.

The griffins set Caspian, Peter, Elaine, Susan, and Trumpkin down on one of the castle walls. Caspian tied a rope around part of the wall so they could all start climbing down to where Caspian said his Professor would be. Caspian went down the rope first and stopped when he landed on the window ledge.

"Professor?" he whispered as he lightly knocked on the window. He gently opened it and stepped inside as the others followed him.

Everyone saw that the place had been ransacked, and the Professor was nowhere to be found.

Caspian picked up a very small pair of glasses. The Professor would never leave without them. He had to be in trouble. "I have to find him," he said to the others.

"You don't have time," Peter told him. "You need to get the gate open."

"You wouldn't even be here without him. And neither would I."

Susan looked at Peter and Elaine. "The three of us can deal with Miraz."

"And I can still get to the gate in time," Caspian insisted.

He left to find the Professor while Trumpkin went to go assist Reepicheep. Peter, Elaine, and Susan went around the castle to go settle the score with Miraz. Elaine nervously bit her lip as they wandered through the halls. If Caspian didn't get to the gate, the whole plan could fail.

As they got closer and closer to Miraz's chambers, they could hear voices. They all waited outside for a second to hear who was speaking.

"The first time you've shown any backbone," Miraz's voice said. "And it's such a waste."

"Put the sword down, Caspian," a woman's voice said warningly. That must've been Prunaprismia, Miraz's wife. Why was she talking to Caspian? He wasn't supposed to be in there! "I don't want to do this."

"We don't want you to either!" Susan said as the three of them burst into the room with their weapons ready.

Prunaprismia had a crossbow pointed at Caspian while Caspian had his sword at Miraz's neck.

Miraz put his hand on his hips. "This used to be a private room."

"What are you doing?" Peter demanded. "You're supposed to be in the gatehouse!"

"No!" Caspian yelled. "Tonight for once, I want the truth." He glared daggers at his uncle. "Did you kill my father?"

"Now we get to it," Miraz said coldly.

Prunaprismia looked at her husband as she slowly lowered the crossbow. "You said your brother died in his sleep."

"That was more or less true."

"Caspian, this won't make things any better," Susan told him.

"We Telmarines would have nothing had we not taken it," Miraz said to his nephew. "Your father knew that as well as anyone."

"How could you?" Prunaprismia asked quietly.

"For the same reason you will pull that trigger. For our son."

Miraz took a few steps forward, but Caspian's sword continued to dig in his neck.

"Stop!" Prunaprismia pleaded, aiming the crossbow at him again.

"Stay right there," Susan said firmly to the woman.

"You need to make a choice, dear," Miraz said, a trickle of blood starting to flow down his neck from where the sword had pierced his flesh. "Do you want our child to be king? Or do you want him to be like Caspian here? Fatherless!"

"No!" Prunaprismia screamed. In anguish, she fired the crossbow, and the arrow hit Caspian in the arm. Prunaprismia began screaming and crying on the bed as everyone else ran out of the room after Miraz.

The warning bells started going off which meant the whole castle now knew there was a threat. There was no way the plan would work now.

Nevertheless, Peter continued on through the castle halls.

"Peter!" Susan said when he passed their escape route.

"Our troops are just outside! Come on!" Peter yelled.

"Peter, this is ridiculous!" Elaine said. "We don't have the element of surprise on our hands anymore!"

"No, we can still make this work!" He ran out to the courtyard where a battle was beginning to commence. "Now, Ed! Now! Signal the troops!"

"I'm a bit busy, Pete!" Edmund yelled back in the middle of his swordfight with one of the guards.

Peter and Elaine began fighting with the Telmarine soldiers, sword and staff in hand. They were just as skilled with their weapons as they had been a year ago, and they managed to fight off the Telmarine soldiers. Peter went to go turn the wheel that would lift up the gate and let the Narnian soldiers in.

"Peter! It's too late!" Susan yelled to him. "We have to call it off while we can!"

"No, I can still do this!" Peter said. "Help me!"

With no time to argue, the three of them helped Peter get the gate up. More and more soldiers were coming after them to protect the castle.

"Exactly who are you doing this for, Peter?" Susan demanded.

Peter just looked at her but didn't answer her. The truth was that he didn't know who he was doing this for. At first it was to protect Narnia, but now it felt like he was doing it to prove that he was still High King.

Finally, the Narnian troops burst into the courtyard and began fighting with the Telmarine soldiers.

Peter turned around and unsheathed his sword. "For Narnia!" he yelled as they all ran forward.

And the battle began.

Peter, Elaine, Caspian, and Susan all began fighting with every single soldier they laid their eyes on. Elaine beat several men with her staff, remembering just how natural it felt to fight with the weapon in her hand. The Narnian wood still held firm after so many years even as it clashed against many swords. She lifted up a silent blessing to Killian for all the time he spent training her.

She looked up at the walls and saw soldiers lined up with crossbows in their hands, ready to shoot them all.

Before the command could be given, Edmund pushed the soldier in charge off the roof. Peter looked up at his brother.

"Ed!" he yelled.

"Get away from there!" Elaine yelled at the same time.

The other soldiers saw who was on the roof with them and started shooting at Edmund, but he managed to make it behind a door before any arrows hit him.

As the battle continued on, it quickly became clear that there were a lot more Telmarines than they could handle. Elaine tried her best to fight off all the soldiers. She leaned back and with an impressive twirl of her staff, she managed to take out four of them, one on every side of her.

One of the soldiers cut the chain that was holding the gate up, and it quickly started to fall closed. If they couldn't get out, they would all be killed. But one of the minotaurs ran up to it and kept it open enough for them.

"Fall back!" Peter yelled to everyone. "We need to retreat! Now!" He looked at Glenstorm. "Go! Get her out of here!"

Glenstorm grabbed Susan's hand and got her up onto his back.

"Elaine, get out!"

Elaine turned to look at Peter, but the moment of distraction was just long enough for a sword to pierce her side. She screamed at the pain, and hit the soldier in the gut with her staff. Blood began to form on her side, but she could tell that the wound wasn't deep enough to kill her. Not yet at least. Holding her wound, she started running to Peter. She would not leave this castle until Peter was out as well. A wife never left her husband, especially in battle.

"Go! Get out! Go! Get out! Retreat!" Peter yelled to the Narnians.

Caspian burst out of the stables on a horse with the Professor on another and Caspian holding the reins to one without a rider. Miraz was on his balcony with another soldier, ready to give the command to his archers.

"Elaine, come on!" Peter yelled as he ran to the empty horse. They all started galloping towards the gate while Peter hopped onto the horse while it was moving, and then grabbed Elaine's hand and pulled her up behind him.

"Now!" Miraz ordered.

The archers began releasing their bows, hitting and killing all of the Narnians…including the minotaur keeping the gate open.

The gate fell and half of their army remained locked inside the courtyard. They all looked at the ones who had escaped, pleading for help.

Elaine watched as Glenstorm nodded to his son who nodded back and then turned back to continue fighting. She would never forget the look the two centaurs shared.

Peter's eyes widened with horror at the realization that he had lost a lot of his men.

"Peter! Elaine! The bridge!" Reepicheep yelled.

Peter urged his horse on and it jumped the bridge just as it rose up. The jump really hurt Elaine's side, but she couldn't focus on that as she looked back at the Narnians who would never again see their families.

* * *

"Lucy!" Eva cried, running to the Stone Table where Lucy was sitting. "They're back. It doesn't look good."

Lucy and Eva ran to the entrance where they saw the Narnian army coming back…with half of it gone and the remaining soldiers looking extremely worn down with many injuries.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"Ask him," Peter said angrily, looking at Caspian.

"Peter," Elaine said as she continued to hold her side. "Don't."

"Me?" Caspian demanded as he stopped walking. "You could've called it off. There was still time."

"No, there wasn't, thanks to you. If you kept to the plan, those soldiers might be alive right now."

"And if you'd just stayed here like I suggested, they definitely would be!"

"You called us, remember?"

"My first mistake."

"Caspian…" Elaine started. Her side was really hurting now, and she could tell that she had lost a lot of blood. She was starting to feel a bit light-headed.

"No," Peter continued. "Your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people."

"Hey!" Caspian yelled. "I am not the one who abandoned Narnia."

"You invaded Narnia! You have no more right to lead it than Miraz does! You, him, your father…Narnia's better off without the lot of you!"

Caspian screamed as he drew his sword and pointed it at Peter who did the same.

"ENOUGH!" Elaine screamed stepping between them and looking at Caspian. Then she looked at Peter hardly. "Enough."

Lucy gasped when she saw that Glenstorm was carrying Trumpkin. She ran over to him as he was set down and gave him a drop of her healing potion. Caspian angrily went inside the How as Trumpkin came to.

"Elaine…" Peter said slowly, finally noticing her severe injury. "What happened to you?"

Elaine's vision began to get blurry, and she felt her legs weaken. She collapsed and Peter caught her before she hit the ground.


	6. The White Witch

"Lucy!" he called.

Lucy's eyes widened at the sight of her sister-in-law on the ground with blood covering her hands and her stomach. Peter looked at Elaine fearfully, gently stroking the side of her face. If he lost her now, he didn't know what he would do. How had he not seen how injured she was long before this? He was her husband! He was supposed to be the first one to notice these kinds of things!

His anger. He had been so blinded by his anger against Caspian that he hadn't realized his wife was bleeding out behind him. How could he have let it get this far?

Everything seemed so far away to Elaine. The images in front of her were blurred, and everyone's voices sounded slowed down and a million miles away. She could make out Peter calling urgently for Lucy to do something, and Eva and Lucy running over to her. Her breathing had become extremely shallow and her skin was beginning to turn very pale.

As Lucy tipped her healing potion into Elaine's mouth, Elaine could feel the wound begin to heal itself. She slowly felt her strength return to her and her vision cleared up again.

"Thank you, Lucy," she said to the girl as she touched her hand.

Peter helped her stand up again and looked at her gratefully. He tried to kiss her, but Elaine stopped him and looked back at him with sadness in her eyes. The confrontation she had witnessed between him and Caspian was unlike anything she had ever seen from him. She finally tore herself away from him and went inside the How.

Edmund glared at Peter and followed after her. He found Eva once again looking at the pictures.

"I trained for hours and I feel like my arms are going to fall off," she said. "How do you all do it?"

"It's not easy, I know. But learning how to swordfight is the difference between living and dying, and if you're going to be in Narnia, it's one of the most important things you'll ever learn while you're here."

"Edmund…what happened out there?"

Edmund sighed and looked at her sadly. "I'm not exactly sure. Somehow, the Telmarines got alerted that we were in the castle, and from there…everything went wrong. I couldn't signal everyone fast enough, the Telmarines killed a lot of people, and the gate got closed before a lot of our army could get out. I…I don't think I'll ever be able to get the sight of so many dead Narnians out of my head…"

Eva put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm glad you're alright."

"You're a good friend, Eva. You've always been there for me this past year. Even when you didn't know why we were acting weird."

"Well, as far as I knew, you weren't acting weird."

Edmund laughed lightly. "All the same, I'm glad you're here."

Eva smiled up at him and felt that stupid blush. But before she could feel too mad about it, her brow furrowed. "Edmund…do you hear something?"

They both listened to what sounded like growling and chanting and went to go see what was happening. Evidently, Peter and Trumpkin had heard the noises too because they all ran to the Stone Table.

"Stop!" Peter yelled when he saw what was going on.

Eva froze at the sight of what was in front of her. She didn't know how she knew it, but she was fully aware that it was the White Witch in front of her upon a wall of ice where the carving of Aslan used to be. She looked…kind of pretty and nice. It was no wonder Edmund liked her at first.

But judging from the coldness she felt inside her body, she knew that the woman in front of her was evil and could not be trusted. The mere thought of her trying to kill Edmund was proof enough of that.

Using her training she had just spent hours learning, she and Edmund fought against a werewolf while Peter battled against a hag. Trumpkin was almost killed by his dwarf friend, but Lucy stopped him. The dwarf squirmed out of her grasp and twisted her arm painfully behind her back which caused her to scream. The dwarf then threw her to the ground, but before he could kill her, Trumpkin came up behind him and stabbed him in the back.

Edmund and Eva fought against the werewolf and successfully managed to kill him.

"Come on! Come," the Witch said to an enraptured Caspian. There was a huge gash on the hand he had reaching out towards her. She must've needed blood in order to be freed from the ice!

Peter came up and pushed Caspian out of the enchanted circle. "Get away from him!" he cried as he aimed his sword at the Witch.

The Witch smiled. "Peter, dear. I've missed you." She held out her hand for him.

Eva looked over at Edmund and found him staring at the White Witch. "Edmund," she said. "Do something."

He broke his gaze away from her and looked at Eva. She had never seen such an emotion in his eyes at that moment. He looked…terrified.

"Get her back for what she did to you. Do it."

Edmund snuck around to the back of the ice wall the Witch was in.

"Come," the Witch beckoned Peter sweetly. "Just one drop. You know you can't do this alone."

Peter looked at the Witch, and Eva realized that he was actually considering it! Before he could do anything, Edmund stabbed his sword into the Witch's abdomen…right where she had stabbed him in the Battle of Beruna. The ice cracked and then shattered, saving Peter and Caspian from her spell.

"I know," Edmund said to Peter. "You had it sorted."

Peter looked in front of him where the ice had been and saw the carving of Aslan. He started feeling extremely guilty for even considering getting the Witch's help. Had he forgotten everything she had done to them?

Edmund went back over to Eva who rubbed his shoulder encouragingly.

Peter and Caspian turned to find Susan and Elaine glaring at them. Peter felt horrible when he saw his wife's cold stare. He wasn't sure she had ever looked at him like that the entire time they'd been married. It was awful to see her like that, but he didn't blame her one bit. First, he hadn't noticed she was dying, and now this...

Elaine whipped around and left the Stone Table.

"Elaine, wait!" Peter called as he ran after her. He caught up to her and touched her shoulder.

She furiously turned to him. "You want to explain to me what just happened in there?"

"Elaine, I—"

"I get that you're having a hard time dealing with everything. We all are. But I have put up this for far too long! You have been childish and rude and inconsiderate for others ever since we got back here! In fact, you've been like that since before we even returned! I thought coming back here would change that, but clearly, it's only made things worse! Last night wasn't good. In fact, it was one big nightmare. I know that. But the White Witch, Peter? She almost killed your brother! _Our_ brother!"

"I know…"

"How could you even _think_ of her?!"

"After last night…and seeing you so close to death outside…I lost hope. I know how powerful she was, and when she said we couldn't do it alone, for a second, I believed her, and I believed that she could defeat Miraz for us."

"Peter…it's a temptation. We all have them, but what matters is what we do about it." When Peter didn't say anything, she continued, "I know how much you've been trying lately to be the leader you once were. But the fact is that things are different. And I don't know why it took so long for us to come back, but it did. There must be a reason for that."

Peter looked away from her, but she put her hand to his face.

"Our wedding rings were the only things that came home with us from Narnia. I don't think that was an accident. Aslan wanted us to remember the promise we made to each other and to him while we waited to return. When I swore that I would love you forever, I made that promise to Aslan just as much as I did to you."

"I'm so sorry, Elaine. I know that I haven't really honored my promise lately. Not just my promise to you, but my promise to protect Narnia. Last night, I used very poor judgment that got a lot of Narnians killed. I was just…trying so hard to prove to everyone, including myself, that I could still lead them. That I was still their King."

Seeing how much he was beating himself up, Elaine put her hand on him. "Peter…you are King. Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen, remember? We must hang onto the belief that Aslan will be there for us. That is our greatest strength. Because it is something that the Telmarines don't have."

Peter met her eyes, and she saw just how remorseful he was about his actions.

"I love you," he said to her.

"I love you too."

Elaine kissed him passionately which fully reminded them both of their promise to each other.


	7. The Challenge

Peter and Elaine sat on the Stone Table next to each other, hands intertwined, looking up at the carving of Aslan. There was silence between them, but neither of them cared. They didn't need words.

Lucy slowly approached them and sat down next to the couple.

"You're lucky, you know," Peter said to her.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"To have seen him. I wish he'd just given me some sort of proof."

"Maybe we're the ones who need to prove ourselves to him."

Elaine looked at Lucy at those words. That girl was wise far beyond her age. Of course, the whole matter of age was a bit complex when it came to the Pevensies.

Edmund came into the room and walked over to them. "Pete. You'd better come quickly."

The three of them on the Table looked at each other and quickly followed Edmund to the ledge on top of the How where everyone else had already gathered. There, they saw the huge Telmarine army advancing towards them, led by none other than King Miraz.

"Peter," Elaine said. "We're going to need some help."

Everyone gathered into one of the rooms in the How to discuss what they could do about the Telmarines.

"Cakes and kettledrums," Trumpkin said when he heard what they were going to do. "That's your next big plan? Sending two little girls into the darkest parts of the forest? Alone!"

"It's our only chance," Peter told him.

"And they won't be alone," Susan added.

Trumpkin looked at Lucy and Eva pleadingly. "Haven't enough of us died already?"

"Nikabrik was my friend too," the badger put in. "But he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't. And neither have I."

Lucy looked over at Peter, who wished that there was something else they could do. He was terrified of losing his sister and his friend. But Elaine was right. They needed help, and Lucy and Eva were the only ones who could go looking for it.

"For Aslan," Reepicheep said as he put his sword over his heart.

"For Aslan," a bear added.

"Then I'm going with you," Trumpkin said to Lucy and Eva.

"No," Lucy said gently, both of them touched that he cared so much. "We need you here."

"We have to hold them off until Lucy, Eva, and Susan get back," Peter told him.

"If I may…" Caspian interjected. He slowly stood up and walked over to them. "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer, but as king, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time."

Caspian explained to them of a one-on-one battle between two people that could result in total surrender. While the others left to get ready for battle, Caspian, Peter, and Elaine stayed behind to pen the challenge onto a piece of parchment.

Elaine wished there was another option, but she tried to hang onto the hope that Lucy, Eva, and Susan would find the help they needed before anything bad happened to Peter.

Peter finished the letter and read it aloud. "'I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender'. How's that?"

"It sounds perfect," Elaine said. "Are you sure about this?"

"No," Peter admitted. "But what choice do I have?"

Elaine and Peter began putting on their armor for the battle.

She looked over at him and smiled. "You look just like you did when we fought the Witch."

"So do you," Peter smiled. "Let's hope we have a similar outcome."

Meanwhile, Edmund began putting on his armor when Eva peeked in.

"Can you help me?" she asked. "I've been given this sword to protect myself, and I can't seem to be able to get the belt right."

Edmund chuckled and went over to her. He positioned the belt right around her waist and made sure that her sword was in a comfortable place.

"You look like a true Narnian," he commented. "While you're here, do you think you can tighten up this part right here?" He pointed to the piece of his armor that was near his neck.

Eva nodded, and adjusted the armor until it was comfortable. When she took a small step back, she met Edmund's eyes and realized how close they were to each other. It made her heart skip a beat, which she tried to ignore.

"Ed?" Peter called, shattering the moment between them. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, Pete, I'm coming!" He looked back at Eva. "Be careful out there."

"You too."

Eva took a deep breath as Edmund left, unable to explain what had just happened between them.

Peter gave the parchment to Edmund. Elaine kissed her husband firmly, and then she and Edmund along with Glenstorm and a giant went to go deliver the challenge to Miraz.

Once they reached the Telmarine camp, Edmund and Elaine were escorted to the tent where the lords of the council would hold their meetings. The giant and Glenstorm stood nearby.

Edmund unfurled the scroll and began to read it to the council. "'I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and Emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender'."

Miraz looked at Edmund and Elaine condescendingly. "Tell me, Prince Edmund…" he started.

"King," Edmund interrupted as he rolled up the scroll.

"Pardon me?"

"It's King Edmund, actually. Just 'King', though. Peter's the High King. And even though Elaine is married to him, she's just Queen, not High Queen." Elaine nodded in agreement as Miraz just stared at the two of them. "I know, it's confusing."

Miraz just shook his head and continued. "Why would we risk such a proposal when our armies could wipe you out by nightfall?"

"Haven't you already underestimated our numbers? I mean, only a week ago Narnians were extinct."

"And so you will be again."

"Well, then you should have little to fear."

Miraz laughed. "This is not a question of bravery."

"So you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?"

Elaine pressed her lips together to hide her smile. Miraz did not look amused. He leaned forward and his smiled disappeared. "I didn't say I refused."

"You shall have our support, Your Majesty," one of the lords said to Miraz. "Whatever your decision."

"Sire," a general called Sopespian said. "Our military advantage alone provides the perfect excuse to avoid what might otherwise be—"

"I'm not avoiding anything!" Miraz shouted as he quickly stood up from his chair and put his hand on his sword.

Sopespian leaned back in surprise. "I was merely pointing out that my lord is well within his rights to refuse."

"His Majesty would never refuse," one of the Telmarine soldiers called Glozelle said from behind Elaine and Edmund. "He relishes the chance to show the people the courage of their new king."

Miraz looked at Edmund and Elaine and pointed his sword at them. "You. You should hope your brother's sword is sharper than his pen."

Elaine looked at Miraz. "So you accept the challenge?"

"Yes. I accept."

"Very well. I look forward to seeing you fight with my husband, High King Peter the Magnificent, King of Narnia."

"Watch your tongue, girl."

"With all due respect, sir, I am nearly 1,300 years older than you."

"Impossible. You are no more than 17."

"The matter of age is rather confusing when it comes to us. Either way, it shall be an interesting duel."

Edmund hid a small smile before the four of them returned back to the How. They met Peter in the training grounds.

"It's settled," Elaine told him. "Miraz has accepted the challenge."


	8. The Battle for Narnia

Eva went with Susan and Lucy to get on the horses. There was one for Susan and Lucy and another for Eva.

"I'm not so sure about this," Eva said as she looked at the horse she was to ride. "I've only been horseback riding once."

"Do not fear," Caspian said to her kindly. "Saragon is perfect for more inexperienced riders. She will keep you safe."

He helped her up onto the horse, and Eva nervously took the reins. "How will I know how to command her?"

"Tell her what you want. She'll know what to do." Caspian then went over to where Susan and Lucy had gotten onto his horse. "Destrier has always served me well. You are in good hands."

"Or hooves," Lucy joked lightly.

Caspian looked at Susan. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Susan replied without looking at him, still a little bitter about what had happened between him and the Witch.

Noticing her coldness towards him, he pulled out her horn. "Look. Maybe it is time you had this back."

"Why don't you hold on to it? You might need to call me again."

She smirked, and urged the horse on. It took off through the How and towards the forest.

Eva looked at her own horse, and then at Caspian. "Little help?"

Caspian smiled at her. "I told you. You just need to tell her what you want." He looked at the horse. "Saragon, follow after them."

The horse immediately began galloping after Susan and Lucy's horse as Eva clutched onto the reins for dear life.

"'You might need to call me again'?" Lucy shouted to Susan.

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

With Edmund by their side, Peter and Elaine exited the How and walked towards the dueling grounds where Peter and Miraz would face each other.

Miraz was joined by three of his compatriots while Peter was joined by Elaine, Edmund, and Glenstorm.

Peter took his sword out of the sheath Edmund was holding. Elaine went over to him and tenderly kissed him, not knowing what was going to happen in the next few minutes.

Then Peter and Miraz walked out onto the grounds. They began circling each other like vultures.

"There is still time to surrender," Miraz said mockingly.

"Well, feel free," Peter told him.

"That is a pretty young girl you have over there. She's full of spirit. It would be a shame if she lost her love. Tell me, little King, how many more must die for the throne?"

"Just one."

And with that, Peter charged towards Miraz, and the duel began.

* * *

Susan, Lucy, and Eva all galloped out of the How and began riding through the forest. It didn't take long for Miraz's men to be close behind them.

"They've seen us!" Lucy cried.

Susan slowed Destrier while Eva pulled on the reins and made Saragon stop as well. Susan hopped off the horse.

"Take the reins," she said to Lucy.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"I'm sorry, you two. But it looks as if you'll be going alone after all."

Susan hit the horse on the back to get it to gallop off.

"Saragon, follow her," Eva said to her horse. The horse took off after Lucy. When Lucy stopped, so did Eva. Lucy looked back at her sister fearfully. "Lucy, we have to go. Susan can handle this."

Lucy looked ahead of her and forced herself to leave her sister behind. The two girls continued on into the woods in search of the help they all so desperately needed.

* * *

The duel between Peter and Miraz continued on, and Elaine thought she was going to burst with apprehension. She was nervously biting her lip, and she wanted nothing more than to jump in there with her staff in hand and fight by Peter's side. Together, they could definitely beat Miraz. But the rules stood, and as much as she hated it, Peter was on his own.

Miraz hit Peter's head with his shield, knocking his helmet off. He swiped at Peter's head with his sword, but Peter evaded it and cut Miraz deeply on the leg.

Miraz then charged at Peter, but Peter skillfully jumped over him. Unfortunately, Miraz kicked Peter's leg out from under him, and then stepped on his shield. A loud crack rang out that made Elaine put her hand to her mouth and clutch on to Edmund. He comfortingly placed a hand on hers, just as nervous as she was.

Peter rolled over several times and was able to knock Miraz onto the ground before standing back up. He looked over and saw Susan riding back with Caspian.

"Does His Highness need a respite?" Miraz asked almost mockingly.

"Five minutes?"

"Three!"

Peter came back over to his side, grimacing in pain. "Lucy and Eva?" he asked Susan.

"They got through…with a little help," Susan told him.

"Thanks," he said to Caspian.

"Well, you were busy," Caspian answered.

Peter looked at Susan and gestured to where the other archers were. "You better get up there. Just in case. I don't expect the Telmarines will keep their word."

Susan hugged him, but Peter cried out in pain when she touched his shoulder.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"It's all right."

"Be careful."

Edmund looked at their troops. "Keep smiling," he said to Peter.

Peter smiled in pain and held up his sword to the Narnians. They all started cheering for their King, but Elaine knew better. He was injured badly and she could not have been more nervous.

Peter sat down on a stool, and Caspian took the shield off his arm which caused him to cry out again.

"I think it's dislocated," he mustered out. Edmund came over to him and prepared to push his shoulder back into place. "What do you think happens back home if you die here?"

"Don't you dare think like that," Elaine said. "Not yet."

Peter looked up at Edmund. "You know you've always been there, and I never really—" He screamed as Edmund fixed his dislocated shoulder.

"Save it for later," Edmund said.

"Peter, look at me," Elaine told him. "No matter what happens out there, you are my husband, and I love you. I always will." She leaned in close to him. "Win this. For me…for Aslan…for all of Narnia." She firmly pressed her lips on his in a lingering, passionate kiss.

Much too soon, he was forced to pull away from her and resume his duel. She held onto him as long as she could before the space between them was too much. He took up his sword and shield, but refused his helmet.

"Last chance, Your Highness," Miraz said. "Your wife does not need to lose a husband on this day."

Peter looked back at Elaine for a second, and even though she was worried sick, she slowly shook her head. Peter then turned back to Miraz. "She will never lose me."

Their fight resumed, and Elaine was more nervous than ever. She felt Edmund and Caspian put their hands on her, and she gladly welcomed the comfort as she watched Peter fight.

Miraz hit Peter's head with his shield again which was much more painful now that his head wasn't protected. He then pushed him into one of the crumbled stone walls which caused him to fall to the ground. When Miraz came after him, Peter skillfully knocked his legs out from under him and went in for another attack.

After a small scuffle, Peter managed to successfully grab Miraz's sword and take it away from him. Miraz attempted to defend himself with only his shield. When Peter lunged forward, Miraz managed to take away Peter's sword and hit him on the face.

Miraz hit Peter with his shield, but this time, Peter grabbed it.

In an impressive maneuver, Peter twirled around with the shield so that Miraz's arm was pinned behind his back. Miraz elbowed Peter in the face and threw him into one of the stone walls again. Then he retrieved his sword and went after him.

Peter hit Miraz right on the deep cut he had given him before and Miraz screamed in pain and sank to the ground.

"Respite!" he growled. "Respite."

"Now's not the time for chivalry, Peter!" Edmund yelled.

Peter looked over at Elaine and decided that for her, he would show the evil king some mercy. After all, he had given him a respite after he dislocated his shoulder, so the same was expected from him.

Peter began to walk back to his side as Elaine smiled at him.

But then Miraz picked up his sword and headed for Peter.

"Peter, watch out!" Elaine screamed.

Peter quickly turned around and dodged Miraz's sword. Then Peter grabbed the sword from him and stabbed Miraz through his armor. Miraz sank to the ground once more, his mouth open in pain from the wound and the shock that someone so young had defeated him.

Peter held up the sword for the killing blow. But he hesitated.

"What's the matter, boy?" Miraz asked mockingly. "Too cowardly to take a life?"

Peter lowered the sword. "It's not mine to take." He turned and held out the sword for Caspian.

Caspian walked up to him and took the sword from his hand. Peter then went back over to Elaine who hugged him tightly.

Then they watched as Caspian held up the sword to Miraz's chest, shaking with anger towards his uncle for everything he had done to him and to all of Narnia.

"Perhaps I was wrong," Miraz said to his nephew. "Maybe you do have the makings of a Telmarine king after all."

Caspian screamed and brought the sword down. But he did not kill Miraz. He had placed the sword in a small tuft of grass in front of him.

"Not one like you," Caspian growled. "Keep your life. But I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom."

Caspian turned back to all of them, and the Narnians began cheering at their victory. Elaine smiled and nodded to him as she remained in Peter's embrace.

They all turned to head back to the How when they heard Miraz cry out behind them. When they looked at him, they saw an arrow sticking out of his back that couldn't have come from anyone but the soldier who was next to him. After all, if it had come from one of their own soldiers, Elaine would've noticed the arrow flying over her head.

Miraz fell to the ground dead.

"Treachery!" Sopespian yelled pointing accusingly to the Narnians. "They shot him! They murdered our king!"

Elaine gasped lightly. He was falsely accusing them of murdering Miraz! This man wanted a war. He wanted the Narnians dead.

Peter turned to the troops. "Be ready!"

"Peter!" Caspian yelled.

Peter turned and saw one of the Telmarines coming towards him. In three moves, Peter killed the Telmarine. Then he, Elaine, and Edmund rushed forward to be the first ones to face the Telmarine army.

The Telmarines began launching catapults that threw rocks at the Narnians, injuring many already. Then the soldiers on horses began riding towards them.

Peter turned back to the others in a silent signal. Caspian and Glenstorm quickly got the message and rode inside the How.

Peter began to count. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Get ready!"

The Narnians below them knocked down the supporters underneath them which made the ground fall in, cutting off the Telmarines from the Narnians.

The archers released their bows and a shower of arrows rained down onto the Telmarines as they tried to climb out of the hole.

Edmund hopped onto a passing horse and rode right into the battle.

"Charge!" Peter yelled.

He and Elaine and the rest of the Narnians charged at the Telmarines and began fighting. Two ramps underground opened up and all of the Narnians who had knocked down the supporters came flooding out from beneath them and surrounded the Telmarines from behind.

Peter and Elaine watched as the rest of the Telmarines began marching towards them. There were so, so many…

Caspian signaled towards the archers, and several griffins began soaring over the army carrying the archers who released arrows onto the army. But the Telmarines brought forth one of their machines and sent spears flying at the griffins, shooting down almost all of them.

Peter turned and looked at Susan. "Lucy?"

Susan looked around and shook her head.

"Eva?" Elaine asked.

Once again, Susan shook her head in defeat. Elaine looked over at Peter. If something had happened to those two girls, she would never forgive herself for letting them go into the forest by themselves.

"Back to the How!" Peter yelled.

The Narnians began running back to Aslan's How to try and escape from the Telmarines. When Peter and Elaine were almost there, Peter suddenly pulled her back.

They watched in horror as the rocks from the catapults hit the entrance to the How breaking off the rock and crushing the Narnians who had been under it.

Susan slipped off the ledge, but Trumpkin managed to grab her hand before she fell to the ground.

Caspian ran up next to Peter and Elaine. Susan fell safely onto another ledge and looked at them.

The three of them turned back around and saw that the Telmarine army had surrounded them and were beginning to fight the Narnians. Edmund and Susan soon joined them.

Peter and Elaine looked at each other with determination. Elaine nodded to him, clutching her staff firmly in her hand, and they looked at the battle in front of them.

Then the five of them charged forward and began fighting with everything they had.


	9. Aslan Returns

Lucy and Eva continued riding through the woods as fast as they could. Soon, more Telmarine soldiers came after them.

"Lucy!" Eva called in fear.

Lucy and Eva urged their horses on even faster to try and escape the soldiers. When the two of them looked over, they saw a flash of gold running even faster than they were.

Could it be…?

Eva's heart started hammering when she realized it was a lion! A huge lion!

The lion roared which caused both of their horses to rear up. Lucy and Eva went tumbling to the ground.

Eva looked at the lion in front of her as it growled. For some reason…she didn't feel afraid, and she didn't understand why. After all, an actual lion was in front of her!

The lion leapt over the two girls and tackled the Telmarine soldier that had been chasing them, knocking him off his horse.

Lucy and Eva looked at each other for a second, both wondering if what they had just seen was real.

Then they both stood up and looked at the lion. When he turned his head, Lucy smiled broadly.

"Aslan!" she said as she ran to him. She hugged him tightly which cause both of them to fall over. Aslan wrapped his paw around Lucy's back.

Eva slowly walked toward the Great Lion. Edmund had been right when he talked about how it was to be near Aslan, but she now realized that there were truly no words to describe what it felt like to be in his presence.

"Who is your friend?" Aslan asked Lucy.

"This is Eva. She became friends with us after we returned to England. This is her first time experiencing Narnia."

Not knowing fully how to respond, Eva got on her knees and bowed down to Aslan, somehow feeling it was the right thing for her to do.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you, sir," she said quietly.

"And you as well, dear one. It is a privilege to have you in Narnia."

Eva and Lucy sat cross-legged in front of Aslan.

"I knew it was you," Lucy smiled. "The whole time, I knew it. But the others didn't believe me."

"And why would that stop you from coming to me?" Aslan asked.

Lucy looked away from him guiltily. "I'm sorry. I was too scared to come alone. Why wouldn't you show yourself? Why couldn't you come roaring in and save us like last time?"

Aslan looked at the two girls lovingly. "Things never happen the same way twice, dear one."

"If I'd have come earlier, would everyone who died…could I have stopped that?"

"We can never know what would have happened, Lucy. But what _will_ happen is another matter entirely."

"You mean you'll help?"

"Of course. As will the both of you."

"Oh, I wish I was braver."

"So do I," Eva added. "I was afraid to even ride the horse."

Aslan smiled. "But you still came, Eva. If the both of you were any braver, you'd be lionesses." The two girls smiled at him. Aslan stood up. "Now, I think your friends have slept long enough, don't you?"

He let out a tremendous roar that made Eva and Lucy cover their ears. Eva laughed as his roar reached deep inside her and made her feel just as Edmund had said. Complete.

Aslan was better than she ever could've imagined.

* * *

The battle raged on and everyone fought as hard as they could, but it was clear that the odds were not in their favor. There were just too many Telmarine soldiers and not enough Narnians. Some of them tried to jump onto the Telmarines, but they just formed a barricade with their shields.

Elaine looked over and saw Caspian fall into the pit created by the Narnians which hadn't given them as much advantage as they wanted.

"Caspian!" she cried.

Glozelle aimed his spear at Caspian, and prepared to kill the young man. But before he could do so, Elaine stepped in front of him, her staff at the ready.

"I will not let you harm him," she growled fiercely.

Glozelle looked at her, and slowly lowered his spear. Whether it was because he had a soft spot for Caspian or because he couldn't bring himself to kill a woman, she didn't know.

Suddenly, a huge, thick vine sprang out from the ground and wrapped around Glozelle's waist, yanking him back forcefully into the ground which rendered him unconscious.

Elaine helped Caspian off the ground and looked at him in shock. "Did you see that too?"

Caspian slowly nodded, and then Peter helped the both of them out of the pit. To their utter amazement, the trees were helping them. They were actually walking with their roots and grabbing the Telmarines away from the Narnians.

"Lucy and Eva," Peter smiled at Elaine and Caspian.

They had done it. They must've found Aslan. Who else could command the trees to come to their aid?

One of the catapults launched a rock that downed one of the trees. As a result, the other trees dug their roots into the ground and went over to the Telmarine army. Then the roots came out of the ground and crushed all of the catapults and every other weapon the Telmarine army had built.

The Narnians began cheering as the tables finally began to turn.

"For Aslan!" Peter yelled as he held up his sword.

"For Aslan!" Elaine echoed, holding up her staff.

The Narnians charged at the Telmarine army, who had now realized that they didn't have a chance of winning if the trees were going to be against them.

The Telmarine army began running away from the How and towards the river to get across the bridge they had built. However, they stopped when they saw two young girls calmly approaching them from the other side of the bridge.

Peter, Elaine, Edmund, Susan, and Caspian all led the Narnian army after the Telmarines. But they stopped when they saw Lucy and Eva on the other side.

Lucy and Eva looked at each other and smiled. Then Lucy took out her dagger while Eva took out her sword. To the Telmarines' absolute disbelief, Aslan walked up and stood between the two girls.

Elaine gasped lightly and smiled. She had forgotten how amazing it was to see Aslan with her own eyes, and how wonderful it felt to have him near.

"Charge!" Sopespian yelled.

The Telmarines all began advancing across the bridge. But neither Lucy nor Eva appeared nervous. Aslan looked at the army and let out a huge roar that shook the water beneath them.

Elaine hadn't heard that roar in ages. It was incredible to feel it shake her bones once more.

The waters began to move, and when they looked to the right, a huge wave was coming straight for them. But as it got closer, it morphed into the shape of a man!

Just when Elaine thought Narnia couldn't get anymore wonderful.

The River Man looked at Aslan, and then lifted up the bridge from the water, leaving just Sopespian on it. All of the others either fell or jumped off.

The River Man looked at the soldier hardly. Sopespian screamed as the River Man swallowed him up and fell back down into the river with a crash that sent the water high up before plunging back down and becoming still once again.

After what everyone witnessed, the Telmarines gave up without a fight. They began surrendering their weapons and armor to the Narnians one by one.

Peter, Elaine, Susan, Edmund, and Caspian all crossed the river and approached Aslan. Eva happily looked at Edmund before running over to him and throwing her arms around his neck in a tight hug. They laughed together and then faced Aslan.

All six of them got on their knees before the great King.

"Rise, Kings and Queens of Narnia," Aslan said.

Peter, Elaine, Susan, and Edmund all looked up at Aslan and stood back up, but Caspian and Eva remained on their knees.

"All of you," Aslan added.

Caspian looked up at the Great Lion. "I do not think I am ready," he admitted.

"It's for that very reason I know you are."

Caspian looked at the others and stood up. Eva smiled up at him.

"Eva," Aslan said gently.

She quickly turned her head to him. "Sir?"

"Rise, Lady Eva the Honorable."

Eva gasped lightly as she stood up and faced Aslan. "Cool."

Everyone chuckled at the girl's simple response to becoming a Lady of Narnia. Elaine wrapped her arm around Peter's waist, happy to be safely close to him again.

The sound of small bagpipes alerted them to several mice bringing forth an injured Reepicheep on a stretcher.

Lucy quickly rushed forward and gave him a small drop of her healing potion. It took a few seconds, but then Reepicheep gasped and slowly got back up.

"Oh, thank you, Your Majesty," he said to Lucy. Then he looked over and realized he was in the presence of Aslan. "Oh! Hail, Aslan! It is a great honor to be in—" He fell over and when he looked behind him, he saw that his tail was gone! "I'm completely out of countenance! I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion." He turned to Lucy. "Perhaps a drop more?"

"I don't think it does that," Lucy told him.

"You could have a go."

Aslan chuckled. "It becomes you well, small one," he smiled.

"All the same, great King, I regret that I must withdraw, for a tail is the honor and glory of a mouse."

"Perhaps you think too much of your honor, friend."

"Well, it's not just the honor. It's also great for balance. And climbing. And grabbing things."

"May it please Your High Majesty," one of the mice started. They all held up their swords to their own tails. "We will not bear the shame of wearing an honor denied to our chief."

Aslan chuckled again. "Not for the sake of your dignity, but for the love of your people."

They all watched as Reepicheep's tail grew right back before their very eyes. He gasped in amazement. "Look!" he exclaimed to his friends. Then he turned back to Aslan. "Thank you, my liege. I will treasure it always. From this day forward it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility."

Aslan looked over at Lucy. "Now, where is this dear little friend you've told me so much about?"

Everyone looked over at Trumpkin, who was taking weapons from some Telmarine soldiers. When he realized everyone was looking at him, he slowly came over before Aslan. Taking out his sword, he bowed down to him.

Aslan roared loudly which made Trumpkin flinch.

"Do you see him now?" Lucy asked, repeating his question from earlier when no believed she had seen Aslan herself.

Trumpkin let out a relieved smile to the others. Peter pulled Elaine close and kissed the top of her head. Edmund put his arm around Eva's shoulders as everyone smiled at one another.

All was right in Narnia once again.


	10. Coronation Day

"Edmund?" Eva said, knocking on the door to Edmund's chambers in Caspian's castle.

Edmund turned and saw Eva dressed for Caspian's coronation. It was a beautiful navy blue dress with purple going down the center of it. The sleeves were long and draped down far below her wrists in a traditional formal Narnian wear. Her hair was curled and had golden streaks in it. Admiring her new look, Edmund saw that he had never realized just how beautiful Eva really was.

"Lady Eva," Edmund said with a small bow.

Eva giggled and walked into the room. "King Edmund," she smiled as she curtsied. "Caspian told me that we're supposed to ride alongside each other in the parade, so I thought we could go out together. After the coronation anyway."

"Of course. It would be an honor."

Edmund turned to the mirror to make sure he looked alright, and Eva slowly came up behind him.

"You know…I don't know exactly what you were like before you came to Narnia, but all I know is that I've never met anyone who is so willing to fight for what he believes in."

"I'm pretty sure I come in second next to Peter."

"Maybe so, but you never lost hope this whole time. You tried to defend Lucy when she saw Aslan, and you defeated the White Witch when Peter and Caspian couldn't. Not to mention you've helped me figure out what's going on this whole time."

Edmund smiled. "I suppose so."

"I'm so honored to be your friend."

"I feel the same way, Eva."

Eva smiled broadly. "I can't believe I got to become a Lady of Narnia. It seems so surreal."

Edmund took a small step closer to her. "I've never met anyone more deserving than you."

Eva blushed again, but this time, she didn't try to deny it. She fully admitted to herself that she in fact liked Edmund Pevensie as more than a friend. She looked up at him, and the two of them kissed each other.

It was Eva and Edmund's first kiss.

And neither of them would ever trade it for anything in the world. Any of them.

* * *

In the Throne Room inside the Telmarine castle, everyone was gathered to witness the crowning of Prince Caspian. Aslan stood at the front of the room to await the upcoming procession.

The Kings and Queens of old stood at the back and walked through the line that had been formed for them. Peter and Elaine walked through the crowd together first, followed by Susan, Edmund, and Lucy, with Eva entering last as a Lady of Narnia.

They all stood at the front of the room as Caspian walked down the line with his head held high. He looked very handsome, and more than ready to accept his rightful position.

Aslan nodded to Caspian who stepped in front of the Kings and Queens. He then addressed the gathered crowd, "To the swift Beruna rivers and beyond, I present to you, King Caspian."

A young centaur came forth and presented Peter with a large golden crown. Peter took it, then he and Elaine went over to Caspian. Caspian knelt down before them, and Peter placed the crown onto his head.

"Once a King of Narnia, always a King," he stated.

"May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens," Elaine added.

Caspian smiled and stood back up to face his people.

"Long live King Caspian!" everyone chanted.

Peter smiled back at Elaine as he took her hand in his and they returned to their place in line with their siblings. They watched with pride as everyone accepted a Telmarine as their new Narnian king.

Immediately following, a large parade took place through the Telmar streets with Caspian coming first. Peter and Elaine were behind him, Susan and Lucy were next, and Eva and Edmund came last with Eva riding Saragon once more. The Narnian army followed behind them all. Young Telmarine children led the way while centaurs walked with them, waving to the people watching.

Once they were back inside the castle, a large banquet was held in honor of their new King.

"Elaine," Peter said. "May I have the honor of dancing with you?"

Elaine smiled and took his awaiting hand as he led her out to where several couples were already dancing.

"I can still remember the last time we did this," Elaine remarked. "It was around 20 years ago, right? Well, technically, it was only a year ago. Although, it was also 1,300 years ago." She slightly shook her head. "You know, I don't think our age should be as confusing as it is."

Peter smiled. "I believe this was the night that we shared our first kiss."

"And I don't think we're the only ones…" She looked over and pointed out Edmund and Eva dancing together, looking just as Peter and Elaine had when they had danced at the Pevensies' coronation. "It appears Edmund and Eva are finding some romance of their own."

"What better place than the place where I met my beautiful wife?"

"And my wonderful husband."

"It has been so refreshing to be able to say that we're husband and wife these past few days."

"I know how you feel. No one in London could ever understand how we truly feel about each other."

"No one in London has been transported to a magical land."

"Point taken. Nevertheless…I'm thankful. Because I got to marry you. I love you so much, Peter."

"I love you too, Elaine."

Eva looked over at the couple and rolled her eyes. "You know, it's really nice to know why those guys were off in their own little world all the time back at home."

Edmund laughed. "It's funny. Those two became a couple at a coronation quite similar to this one."

"Well, I guess coronations are just good luck in Narnia."

Eva kissed Edmund again for everyone to see. Elaine smiled as she watched her brother-in-law find a love for him to cherish just as much as she cherished the love she had with Peter.

Fireworks went off in the background, and everyone rushed outside to see the vibrant colors light up the night sky.

It was the perfect background for husband and wife to show their love for each other once more.


	11. Going Home

The next day, Peter and Elaine were walking the castle grounds, hands intertwined, when Aslan approached them.

"Peter, Elaine, I must talk with you and Susan privately," he said to them.

Elaine didn't know what he wanted, but something told her that she wasn't going to like whatever he was about to say to them.

When they found Susan, the four of them began to walk around the courtyard.

"My dear ones, there is something you must know. In a short while, you will be faced with a choice. You may remain here in Narnia to rule with King Caspian, or you may return home if you wish. However, if the three of you do wish to return back to your world, you will not be able to come back to Narnia."

Elaine gasped quietly. "What? Why ever not?"

"You have learned what you can in this world. Now, you have more to face back in your own world. I must tell you that should you choose to return home, it is not the last time you will ever see me. There is something awaiting you all one day that will be even better than the Narnia you all know so well."

"But Aslan…" Susan started.

"I know that it is a difficult decision, and I encourage you to think before you decide. No matter what you choose, dear ones, I trust that you will make wise choices wherever you are."

Aslan looked over to find Caspian looking at all of them.

"Your Majesty?" Aslan acknowledged.

Caspian looked at Susan, and noticed that her eyes were full of pain and sadness. He didn't understand why, but he knew that now was not the time to ask. "We are ready," he told Aslan. "Everyone has assembled."

Aslan nodded, and Caspian returned inside the castle.

"Aslan," Elaine said. "Will Edmund, Eva, and Lucy be able to return if we all go home?"

"Yes. They are still young, and Narnia has more to teach them."

"Our Narnian wedding rings…will we still be able to keep those if we choose to go home?"

"Yes, dear one. A promise of such importance must always be remembered and cherished. Not even traveling between worlds will erase that promise or the objects that go with it." The older ones looked at each other sadly. "My children, we must go now. Whatever you decide, do so with the right reasons in mind."

"Aslan, may Peter and I have a moment alone?"

"Of course."

Aslan and Susan left them alone in the courtyard.

"What do you think?" Peter asked her.

"I think I need my mirror." Elaine pulled out her magic mirror that she hadn't used in years. The two of them looked at their reflection before it changed to moving pictures. It showed Peter, Elaine, and Susan going about their daily lives back in London. Then the image flashed to Edmund, Eva, Lucy, and Caspian in Narnia on a ship. The image then flashed back to Peter and Elaine happy in a house of their very own. The image faded away and Peter and Elaine saw their reflections once again.

"I think we both know what we have to do," Peter said sadly.

"I know."

"Don't worry. It'll all be okay."

Peter encouragingly put his arm around her shoulders, and the two of them joined the others in the village where all of the citizens of Telmar had gathered at Aslan and Caspian's request. Caspian and Aslan stood in front of them while Peter, Elaine, Susan, Edmund, Eva, and Lucy all stood off to one side. Trumpkin, Reepicheep, the badger, the bear, the Professor, and Glenstorm stood on the other side.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians, just as it does to man," Caspian said to the large crowd. "Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. But for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers."

"It's been generations since we left Telmar," one man in the crowd said.

"We're not referring to Telmar," Aslan told everyone. "Your ancestors were seafaring brigands. Pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world. The same world as our Kings and Queens and our Lady. It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start."

There was silence before General Glozelle announced, "I will go. I will accept the offer." He stepped forward in front of Caspian and Aslan.

"So will we," Prunaprismia said, stepping forward with her child in her arms and an older gentleman by her side.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good," Aslan told them. He gently breathed on them, giving them protection from what they would soon face.

The tree in front of them began to unravel itself, creating a small opening big enough for them to walk through. The three of them slowly went through the portal and completely disappeared!

"Where did they go?" someone asked.

"They killed them!" another exclaimed.

"How do we know he is not leading us to our death?" yet another asked loudly.

"Sire," Reepicheep said to Aslan. "If my example can be of any service, I will take 11 mice through with no delay."

Peter, Elaine, and Susan looked at one another as Aslan looked over at them expectantly. It was time for them to give their answer.

Though it pained her greatly, Elaine knew what they had to do. The mirror had shown her that. She nodded slightly at Peter, and he stepped forward.

"We'll go," he said.

"We will?" Edmund asked.

"Come on. Our time's up." He turned and walked over to Caspian. "After all…we're not really needed here anymore." He took his sword off his waist and handed it to Caspian.

"I will look after it until you return," Caspian said.

"I'm afraid that's just it," Susan chimed in. "We're not coming back."

"We're not?" Lucy asked.

Peter came back over to them. "You three are. At least, I think he means you three."

Lucy looked at Aslan. "But why? Did they do something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite, dear one," Aslan said gently. "But all things have their time. Your brother and sister and your brother's wife have learned what they can from this world. Now it's time for them to live in their own."

Lucy looked at him sadly. Peter went over to her with a sad smile on his face.

"It's all right, Lu," he said to her, taking her hand in his. "It's not how I thought it would be, but it's all right. One day you'll see, too. Come on."

They all went over to the other side where their friends were standing. Peter shook Glenstorm's hand, and Glenstorm then bowed to Elaine.

Lucy curtsied to Trumpkin and the Professor who bowed down to her. Then Lucy hugged Trumpkin tightly, which made Elaine smile.

Elaine went over to Trumpkin herself. "Thank you for everything you've done for us."

"Thank _you_ , Your Majesty."

Elaine curtsied and Trumpkin bowed down to her as well. Then she gave him a small kiss on the cheek before walking over to Caspian. With a sad expression on her face, she handed Caspian her staff. "Keep it safe for me?"

"It will be an honor," Caspian replied as he took the staff from her.

Elaine and Caspian shared a tight hug. "Thank you for everything."

"It was a pleasure to fight alongside such a brave Queen."

Elaine smiled sadly as she returned to Peter's side.

Susan slowly approached Caspian. "I'm glad I came back."

"I wish we had more time together," Caspian said.

"It would never have worked anyway."

"Why not?"

"I am 1,300 years older than you."

Susan smiled sadly and turned to the portal. Then she quickly turned back and kissed Caspian full on the lips before hugging him tightly. It was a bittersweet moment for them all.

"I'm sure when I'm older I'll understand," Lucy whispered.

"I'm older and don't think I want to understand," Edmund said.

Eva looked up at him and smiled bashfully as she blushed again. Susan smiled at Caspian before coming over and joining the others.

Elaine took a deep breath as the fact hit her that this was the last time she would ever set foot in Narnia. Peter seemed to notice and took her hand in his, lightly kissing it. As she looked up at him, she knew that everything would be okay as long as they had each other.

Edmund held out his hand to Eva, and she slowly took it, sad that her time in Narnia had come to an end so soon. But as Aslan had said, they would be returning eventually.

Hand in hand, Edmund and Eva walked through the portal first. Hand in hand, Peter and Elaine followed them. Susan came after and last to go through was Lucy.

The next thing they knew, they were all back in the train station as if they had never even left. Looking behind them, there was no evidence that they had just traveled between worlds. They were now dressed back in their school clothes, and Elaine sighed when she realized that she and Peter would be separated shortly.

Edmund looked at Eva with a sad smile, torn between his feelings about leaving Narnia and the knowledge that the both of them would one day get to travel back together.

The train stopped in front of them and the door opened. Some people got off while the students going to school began to board.

One of the boys turned back to them. "Aren't you coming, Phyllis?"

Everyone looked at each other in confusion, wondering who he was talking to. One look from Susan told them it was her.

They all grabbed their suitcases from the bench, and boarded the train.

"You don't think there's any way we can get back?" Edmund asked as he looked through his bag. "I've left my new torch in Narnia."

Everyone laughed together. Edmund put his arm around Eva's waist as Peter did the same for Elaine. The doors closed, and the train began to move.

As they rode off to a new school year, Elaine thought about what lay ahead. While her time in Narnia may be over, she knew that she would continue to have many adventures with Peter by her side. It wouldn't be the same—not even close—but it was what she chose, and she would do the best with what she was given. She reminded herself of what Aslan had said. One day, they would see him again in a place even better than Narnia.

Eva thought back to her adventures in Narnia. She was sad she wouldn't get to go with Peter, Elaine, and Susan again, but she was thrilled that she would be able to return with Edmund and Lucy. Regardless of how long it would be before they returned, she was thankful that she had Edmund and Lucy to wait with whenever Aslan called them back to Narnia again.

* * *

 **The third and final part will be uploaded shortly!  
**


End file.
